Invader Jan's Story
by Janaie Jan
Summary: This is a story about my fancharacter, Invader Jan's, life. It also tells some other things, like what happened to her parents and how she meets Zim. Her life is pretty rough, and you can tell by reading the story. Written by Invader Jan(Janaie, me) with


Author's Notes: Hey you people's! This is the first time I've written a fanfiction and posted it here on  
FanFiction.net. I wrote the story and my sister, Kallie, spellchecked it(she's  
a college grad.) I normally mispell a lot of words and forget important  
punctuations and I also forget to hit caps lock when I need to -_________- but my  
sis helped me out with that part, thanks, Kallie! '-' This story is short it should have   
many chapters. This is the first chappy of Jan's life. Oh, and I don't own Invader  
Zim. But I own Invader Jan, and Kallie[who also likes Invader Zim] owns Invader  
Kal. I also own Ila and Cho, who are Jan and Kal's parents. On with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My name is Jan. I'm only a young Irken teenager, but I have experienced much  
pain in my life. I will start from the very beginning when I was born.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was brought to life by an arm. It was a robot arm. The room was cold and empty.  
Instantly, I knew ... I knew that life wasn't going to be easy.  
Then this lady came into the room. She was beautiful. She wore a long, red robe.  
Red. I instantly loved that color. It was bright ... bright and beautiful. Just like whom  
wore it. She had yellow eyes. They were pretty, too. I didn't move. She came over  
to me. Our eyes locked.  
She bent down and scooped me up in her arms. She smiled at me and I smiled  
back. Instantly I felt safe.  
She took me into another room. It was mostly dark. I didn't like it so I closed my eyes.  
'Cho?' I heard her say. Her voice was soft and caring. It soothed my fears and I  
opened my eyes again.  
I saw someone come into the room. He was wearing a black cloak, and it covered  
his whole body that I could barely see his face. His eyes were a dark bluish color.   
He had a serious and secretive look about him. He scared me, and I hid under the  
arms of the lady that was carrying me.  
'Look, Cho.' the lady said and held me up for that Cho guy to see. I hid my hands  
over my eyes.  
'Yes, I see. It's an irken newborn.' Cho answered in a low voice. His voice was not at  
all comforting like the lady's voice. I closed my eyes tightly.  
'No, Cho. I mean ... can we keep her?' the lady asked.  
'Ila ... we all ready have two adoptive children. We cannot afford another besides ...  
it is against irken rules. You can only adopt two irken newborns, and no more than  
that. We cannot keep her.' Cho said.  
'But, Cho! Isn't there a way?!' Ila, well I assumed that was her name said.  
'We could smuggle her in our home, and say she is our daughter ... but it would be  
wrong, Ila. Put her back where she belongs and someone else will eventually  
come along.' Cho spoke.  
I looked up and could see Ila lady's eyes start to well up with tears. She left, with  
me still in her arms. She ran so fast that I thought I would chuck up.  
She brought me in a rather large room. She sat me down where two other irken  
babies were. A male and a female.  
'Play with Kal and Zim, all right? Oh, I haven't even named you yet. How about Jan?'  
Jan ... that name was so pretty. I smiled up at the Ila lady person.  
'All right, Jan it is, then. I have to find out a way to keep you. Sorry I have to leave.  
Nelly the caretaker will be here soon. I'll tell her not to tell anybody that you are  
here.' Then she left.  
I cried.  
'Crybaby!'  
I looked over. The male irken crossed his arms and looked at me tauntingly.  
'Am not!' I screamed. Yeah, those were my first words.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OK that is the end of my story. How'd you like it and please review OK! If you flame  
me ... so be it. If people want me to I'll continue this story. If they don't then I won't. So  
please give me a nice review thanks. 


End file.
